A BROKEN BROOKE
by Swiftwind of Featherclan
Summary: Brookekit is like any other kit. But with a destiny different from other cats in her clan. She must fulfill a prophecy and save the clan she loves so much.But will she?
1. Allegiances

**Brookekit is like any other kit. But with a destiny different from other cats in her clan. She must fulfill a prophecy and save the clan sheloves so much.**

_**Hopeclan**_

**Leader: **Blossomstar-young beautiful golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Whiteweb: White long limbed tom. Brookekit and Rainkit's father. Mossfire's mate

**Medicine cat**:Willowweed: Tortoiseshell and black patched she-cat

**Warriors**:Mottleeyes-Young golden tabby she-cat. Blossomstar's sister. Shadowfire's mate

apprentice,spiderpaw

Shellhero-golden brown 's mate

Shadowfire:Black tom

apprentice,shrewpaw

Archtail: Grey tom. Sandsorrel's mate

Longstripe:Dark grey tom with a silver stripe down 's mate

Apprentice,smokepaw

Forestsong:tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful coat. Brookekit and Rainkit's sister

apprentice,spottedpaw

Sandsorrel:tortoiseshell she-cat with long limbs. Brookekit and Rainkit's sister

Lightingstrike:White long limbed tom with yellow eyes. Brookekit and Rainkit's only 's mate.

**Apprentices:**Spiderpaw- Speckled 's brother.

Spottedpaw- speckled tom

Smokepaw- dark grey tom with white ears and paws

Shrewpaw-Dark grey she-cat with white ears and paws

**Queens:**Mossfire-Tortoiseshell queen.

(Brookekit- White she-cat with tortoiseshell ears and tail and grey eyes and Rainkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white ears and tail and silver-blue eyes)

Swiftbird-Dark brown queen with red eyes

**Elders**:Shinyweed-Speckle she-cat. Spiderpaw and Spottedpaw's mother. Their father died moon before their birth.

Ashwhisker-Dark grey tom with white ears and paws. Smokepaw and Shrewpaw's father

Snowflake- white queen with grey ears and and Shrewpaw's mother

_**Faithclan**_

**Leader:**Dragonstar- Black tom with aggressive nature

**Deputy:**Angelfoot- Pure white she-cat. Dragonstar's Daughter. The only thing that reminds him of her mother.

**Medicine cat:**Crystalheart- Pure grey she-cat

apprentice,whitenose- grey she-cat with a white nose

**Warriors:**Sootsparrow-Dark grey tabby tom

Apprentice,Tigerpaw

Mousefang- grey she-cat. Sootsparrow's mate

Starlingheart-grey tom. Angelfoot's mate

Littlefoot- Pinkish-grey tom

Daretail- Black tom

Apprentice,twilightpaw

Yellowfang- dark grey tom. Echostorm's mate

**Apprentices:**Tigerpaw-white and grey striped she-cat. Angelfoot and Starlingheart's daughter

Twilightpaw- Dark grey she-cat with beautiful voice and gentleness

**Queens:**Echostorm-Beauiful silver tabby

_**Loveclan**_

**Leader:**Troubledstar- young grey tom. Warrior name was Troubledsoul. He is half-clan but can you guess who his mother is?

**Deputy:**Robinwing- Dark brown 's father

**Medicine cat:**Whiskertail-grey tom

**Warriors:**Tawnywing- tawny colored she-cat. Troubledstar's mate

Frostfire- White and ginger she-cat. Robinwing's mate Flamepaw's mother

Apprentice,snowpaw

Frozenstream-white she-cat snowpaw's mother

Apprentice,flamepaw

Weaselfur-dark ginger tom. Frozenstream's mate and father of snowpaw

Poppyfur- black-speckled tom. Minttail's mate

Stoneheart-Dark grey 's mate

Flyleaf-Mottle brown tom

Icefang-white she-cat

**Apprentices:**Snowpaw-white she-cat with ginger ears

Flamepaw-Bright ginger tom

**Queens:**Thymewhisker-Odd colored , red, orange and yellow she-cat

Minttail-Black she-cat

(Sagekit-Grey tom and Specklekit- black-speckled she-cat)

**Elders: **Windthistle-Odd red colored tom

_**Certaintyclan**_

**Leader**: Ripplestar- light grey she-cat. Sweetheather's sister

Apprentice, Rosepaw

**Deputy: **Sweetheather-red ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat:**Earthfire- black grey she-cat

**Warriors :**Viperwing-grey-striped 's mate

Bloodfur-dark ginger tom with battle scars

Apprentice, Gentlepaw

Icetail-white tom.

Emberfox-black tom with smoldering red eyes

Leaffur- golden tabby tom

Webleg-lean brown tom

Thistletail-dark grey tom

Troutclaw-grey-silver tabby tom

Creamwing-cream brown tom

**Apprentices:**Gentlepaw-Grey striped she-cat

Rosepaw-red ginger she-cat

**Elders:**Blackmouth-black tom

Littlecrystal-white she-cat


	2. Prologue

**The Prologue**

"Their so beautiful." A Specked she-cat mewed."Mossfire has someone told Whiteweb?"

"Blossomstar sent someone." A lovely Tortoiseshell queen mewed. Her kits nestled close.

_A broken brooke will wash over the smoke. Rain will fall,spider will crash and the pain will unbearible for that which is will wash their way into her heart but smoke will always be there as a the leftover._

The Tortoiseshell looked around. No one had spoked but it sounded like someone was next to it sounded like her father. She looked up. A star shone brightly through the nursery roof. _Was that a prophecy?_

She stared at it._It must have but not for me._She looked at her kits._For them. What will happen?Nothin bad i hope._

"Mossfire, are you ok?"She snapped back and looked at the speckled queen. The queens two kits,both toms slept at her belly.

"Im fine,Shinyweed."

"Looks like a starclan came to you, and told you something scary or important" Snowflake, a white queen, mewed. Her son and daughter mewed when she moved.

'Something like that." She softly spoke.

A long-limbed white tom brusted into the nursery followed by 2 beautiful tortoiseshell she-cats and a white long limbed tom with yellow eyes.

"Hello, Whiteweb" she purred at her mate."Hello my kits" her purrs sounded louder as she spoke to the three warriors that followed her mate.

"Have you giving them names?" Her only son mewed.

"Hang on, What are their genders?" Mewed Whiteweb.

"They are both she-cats" Mossfire answered.

"Looks like Lightingstrike is the tom born to you two." Mewed Shinyweed.

"And I expect lightingstrike to care for these two when they are apprentices. He is our eldest kit and he knows it" Whiteweb mewed, he licked his son's head. Pride shone at how much his son looked like him.

"You know I will."

"Ok how about names" Mewed one of the tortoiseshells. Her long limbs showed how she too was like her father.

"Yea mom. We want to know" The other tortoiseshell mewed. Her coat was so beautiful.

"Your father just came. This is first time seeing them."

"But you must have names for them"

"Well yes. The White she-cat with tortoiseshell ears and tail and grey eyes could be Brookekit and The Tortoiseshell she-cat with white ears and tail and silver-blue eyes could be Rainkit"

"I like those names. Lets call them that." Whiteweb said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She purred and licked the kits on their heads.

"They will be perfect additions to the clan" His voice mewed.

A call for him told Mossfire that Blossomstar needed him. He gave her a lick and shoed their older kits looked at the kits.

_Why did I say _B_rookekit and Rainkit. Is this what Starclan wanted them to be, Is Brookekit the one from the prophecy?_

All Mossfire could do is stare at her newborns before finally letting sleep claim her.


End file.
